Mike the Puppykittywolf
Mike Mike love to read, do spell, magic and some other he love. Mike is a water type of god, he look like Jack, we know Jack is fire. Let see why Mike is the God of Water. The Smart Life Mike was doing spell when he was a little kid. Mike and Miley would do spell together. Mike is a hard working species. When Mike heard of their parents, he stop using spell for 2 week. Mike continue to read books by levitate it. Mike sometime play his trumpet, something thing else. He was doing great with them. So later on, they have made house for people, give money which it was Rap and Rapie did since paper came from bark. Mike love to make people happy which it's not his job. Mike can get angry with water boiling. When he got to be the God of Water, he got bored so he continued to do spell, magic and reading. But he would sit on a cloud, looking at people and write their secret, he know it is wrong, but he love to know everything. He is just the God of Water, but the God of Spell. Sometimes, he can trust in Jack, but he can't cause he been prank, hurt, and killed by Jack. Don't worry, when he got kill, he always be alive, same to the rest. Mike can trust in Miley since she away did favor for him. But also trust in The Raccoon. Friends(Brothers/Sisters) * Brother and Sister He found Jack a douche, but normal. Mike don't want to prank or get revenge cause they will fighting each other. They don't talk much, but they fight together. Mike always talk to Rap and do teach him. They always sit on cloud and take note down about people if there power, ability, and other. Rap is the God of Earth and Natural, so Mike always have to fix Rap a lot of food.Mike always stay away from Lighter cause Lighter is always mad and angry. Mike and Lighter are the same, but Lighter, God of Lightning and Bolts, Mike think that Lighter always did in trouble and get away.Mike love the clothes the her made. Mike take Brittany out to a mall to get thing what they needed and some other. Mike saw Jack and Brittany doing shopping and Jack carry and levitate her bags.He want to share his feeling to her. They always get along, do magic, trick, and spell. They go in different world and make friend. They have fun, too.Mike always see her drumming and rocking. Every time he walk in the to Rapie room, Rapie always rock and a ground get a crack and he fall.Lightning always like to go on an adventure and being Mike cause read and you know. She mess around with him. *The Raccoon He is useful. Mike found him awesome, cool and surprise. Mike give what he needed to survive and something. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Children Category:Animals